Ses yeux verts
by Yui-diabolik
Summary: Première fiction. Je vois vraiment pas comment résumé ça.


Alors voilà ma première fiction. Oh! J'ai peur! *se cache sous un coussin* soyez indulgent. M'enfin je remercie d'avance mes potentiel lecteur et je m'excuse pour les surement nombreuse faute u.u. En ce qui concerne la fiction elle se passe à un moment indéterminé.

L'univers et les personnages de Pandora Hearts appartienne évidemment à Jun MOCHIZUKI, seul le scénario et le personnage que j'ai inventé m'appartienne.

sur ce, bonne lecture =^.^=

* * *

-C'est ici que les traces s'arrêtent, fit remarquer le petit blond.  
-Bah on n'a qu'à entrer ! Explosa Alice, partant vers la porte en compagnie d'Oz.  
-Non mais ça va pas vous deux ! C'est pas un endroit pour des enfants !  
Le plus âgé avait raison en effet. Ils se tenaient devant un bar de quartier, ces bar où les serveuses ne pouvait pas entrer si elles ne portaient pas de décolletés et si leurs jupes arrivaient plus bas que le mi-mollet. Voyant bien la gêne de Raven, son maître décida de le taquiner quelque peu:  
-Alors, tu dois rentrer là-dedans tout seul… dit le jeune Oz , son célèbre sourire collé aux lèvres.  
-Be..ben je… euh ….et bien a- apparemment, je n'ai pas le choix, balbutia le brun le visage à présent cramoisi.  
Remarquant enfin le sourire narquois de son maître et le stupide lapin qui hurlait de rire à côté, il entra vexé dans le bar miteux et se posa au fond. Une belle serveuse blonde vint prendre sa commende et lui apporta son verre d'alcool. Sur la scène, trois jeunes filles se trémoussaient de manière provocante. La plus jolie, la brune, avait les cheveux lisse et sa tenue rose pleine de plumes virevoltait au rythme de son corps. Une des deux blonde, celle au cheveux plus clairs et eux aussi lisses, accroupie, s'agrippait à la ceinture de la première mélangeant les couleurs rose et violet clair. La dernière avait les cheveux bouclés, une tenue violette plus foncée et s'agrippait, elle, au niveau de la poitrine de la brune. Le spectacle avait beau être magnifique, l'agent de Pendora fouillait la salle du regard afin de trouver le contractant. Quand la chanson fut finie, les applaudissement retentirent et une femme plus âgée monta sur scène:  
-C'était un très beau divertissement, mais vous n'êtes pas venu pour ça n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes là pour nôtre dernière trouvaille. Un ange trouvé dans l'océan. Une princesse des mers, tombée dans nos filets. Eh bien non les rumeurs n'était pas fausses ! Nous avons une sirène à chanter ce soir!  
Les personne présentes criaient ,certains y croyaient d'autre pas, mais tous voulaient voir cette "sirène". Même Raven avait tiqué: dans les régions côtières, on inventait souvent des histoire de sirènes trouvées, mais ce n'était que de belles femmes qui chantaient bien. Pourtant elle n'en avait pas rajouté. Très simples, ces explications était restées évasives. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle amena sur la scène une chaise et y assis une très jeune fille. Elle devait avoir vers les 15-16 ans. Autre détail important: ses cheveux bouclés et aussi noirs que de l'encre, plus long que ses pieds, retombaient sur la scène et même plus bas encore. Plus encore qu'on pouvait facilement comprendre qu'elle ne portait aucun vêtement, même si ses cheveux la cachait presque entièrement. Ses bras pâles était couvert de bleus et bien que sa tête soit baissée, on voyait qu'elle avait été maltraitée, elle aussi. La vielle femme frappa sur une table et la petite sursauta. Elle releva la tête, regarda quelque peu les personnes présentes dans la salle et posa ses yeux sur le seule homme qui ne la regardait pas comme un objet. Le brun pu ainsi voir deux magnifiques émeraudes. Les gens s'impatientait et scandait à l'imposture. Pourtant la vieille femme ne répondit rien, elle frappa seulement plus fort sur la table et un piano se mis à jouer. La petite inspira fortement, regarda le piano et commença. Son chant était doux, loin d'être triste, la chanson restait nostalgique. Tous s'étaient arrêtés de parler et la regardaient attentivement, captivés. Plus personne ne bougeait, comme si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et qu'ils avaient peur de le briser. Mais ceci s'arrêta très vite. Trop vite au goût de tous. Raven était toujours piégé dans les magnifiques iris de la sirène, car s'en était bien une… À moins qu'elle ne soit une contractante. À cette idée son coeur se serra et son esprit s'embrouilla. Impossible! Ou du moins il l'espérait. Autour de lui les esprit s'échauffaient. Ils s'énervaient tous, voulant encore le chant de la princesse des mers. Mais quand un homme se leva, la jeune légende se releva d'un coup, envoyant valser la chaise et descendit précipitamment de la scène, voulant sortir de la pièce par la seule porte, mais le pianiste jusque là dans l'ombre, l'attrapa par le bras la forçant à rester sur place. Elle lança un regard en direction de l'homme qui s'avançait toujours vers elle à pas lents. Le brun n'avait rien raté et avait vu le sourire de l'homme se transformer en sourire dément et ses yeux devenir fous. L'agitation ambiante s'était transformée en folie,plus personne n'était saint d'esprit excepté lui, mais là encore il avait un doute. Il se leva enfin laissa le coût du verre intouché et une pièce en pourboire. Ils se déplaça rapidement vers l'homme qu'il supposait être le contractant. Re-ajusta son chapeau, sortant son arme de son fourreau il se positionna devant l'homme en question pour vérifier son hypothèse. Il déchira les boutons de la chemise de l'homme et écarta le côté gauche. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que le cadrant avait presque fait un tour complet. Il recula au moment ou la chaîne sortit et essaya de l'écraser.  
-Vite! La fille ! Tue la fille! Hurla la chaîne à l'humain qu'il tenait en son pouvoir.  
Le brun réagit plus vite que le contractant , envoyant le pianiste, qui tenait toujours la chanteuse, dans le décors d'un coup de pied et attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et la tira jusqu'à la sortie, suivit de la chaîne et son contractant. La noiraude le suivait sans résister. Ils sortirent de l'établissement en courant, juste après le mur de la bâtisse explosa sous une pression trop forte et la chaine sortit avec son contractant. Les deux adolescents restés dehors se précipitèrent vers leurs ainé. Celui-ci lança presque la jeune fille sur Oz, pas tout-à-fait arrivé vers lui, se retourna et tira sur la chaîne espérant la tuer avant que l'homme ne soit emmener dans l'abysse mais il était trop tard. Un cercle violet était déjà apparut par terre et commençait à ensevelir la chaine qui attrapa son contractant, l'emmenant avec lui dans cet enfer. Tous pensaient que Gil était insensible à ce genre de spectacle, mais la réalité était autre, cachée. À vrai dire, il détestait ces moment où il prenait un masque impassible pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était touché. Après cette vision affreuse, Raven regarda l'établissement à présent sans façade, où des dizaines de personnes dormaient, il se retourna ensuite sur la jeune chanteuse, qu'il avait sauvé, elle était assise à côté de son maître toujours à terre se massant le crâne à cause du choc, Alice la regardant comme une curiosité alors qu'elle même regardait encore l'endroit où l'homme s'était fait aspiré par le sol, le visage toujours impassible. Le corbeau s'approcha d'elle, lui posa son précieux chapeau sur sa tête comme il l'avait fait une autre fois avec son maître et s'accroupi en face d'elle lui faisant lever la tête vers ses yeux d'or. Estimant que les mots était de trop, il lui fit simplement un sourire rassurant mais la réaction de la fille le surpris, lui faisant perdre son sourire et écarquillé les yeux. Son visage était resté impassible mais elle avait levé la main droite et, les doigts légèrement repliés, l'avait posée sur la joue du corbeau puis elle effaça une larme invisible avec son pouce, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle savait qu'il était triste malgré son air impassible. Elle le consolait. C'est ce moment que choisi Alice pour faire remarquer avec tout le tact et la délicatesse dont elle était capable:  
-Eh tête d'algues ! C'est normal qu'elle n'aie pas de vêtements?  
À cette remarque, les joues de la jeune fille rosirent légèrement et elle baissa la tête. Gil lui devin cramoisi. Il se releva d'un bond et dit un "la ferme stupide lapin" pas très convainquant, en enlevant sa veste et en la lançant sur la tête de la brune puis enleva sa chemise qu'il donna à la princesse, repris sa veste et enfin il franchis la distance qui le séparait du pauvre Oz, qui venait de se relever et le traina à sa suite quelques pas plus loin en regardant du côté opposé de la noiraude. Le blond qui n'avait rien compris demanda des explication.  
-C'est qui?  
-Je sais pas, répondis simplement le plus grand.  
-Elle s'appelle comment?  
-Je sais pas.  
-Hum… Vous avez couché ensemble? le brun qui avait remis une manche de sa veste suspendit son geste.  
-Quoi! hurla-t-il scandalisé, reprenant une couleur de tomate. Non mais ça va pas bien? répondit-il en mettant enfin la deuxième manche et en ajustant le col.  
-Vous êtes sortit d'un établissement pour adulte et elle est nue.  
-Mais elle n'a que 15 ans! Et en plus…  
-Bon on peut y aller ou on reste ici encore une heure? l'interrompît Alice.  
Les deux garçons se retournèrent en même temps. Le lapin se tenait droit, les mains sur les hanches dans une pose fortement impatiente. La sirène quand à elle était toujours au sol, la plupart de ses mèches rejetées en arrière et la chemise blanche, trop grande pour elle, sur le dos. Elle se releva rapidement, ce qui lui donna le tournis, elle vacilla. Oz et Gil allaient se précipiter pour la retenir mais la brune, qui était plus près, la retint et passa son bras gauche sous ceux de la noiraude. Celle-ci la remercia d'un mouvement de tête sans pour autant changé d'expression et ils se mirent en marche, les deux filles en avant. Après quelques minutes de marches durant lesquelles le petit blond avait tenté de dialogué avec son valet sans succès celui-ci s'arrêta les forçant tous à faire de même.  
-Alice, Oz ,allez à la carriole avec notre inconnue.  
-Et toi tu vas faire quoi? demanda le maître.  
-Je vais me changer et chercher les valises.  
-On part déjà? On n'a même pas pu goûter la viande! se plaignit Alice.  
-Mais Gil… tenta le blond.  
-Ne trainez pas! dit-il en partant tout droit.  
Résigné, le groupe restant partit à droite. Le trajet n'était pas bien loin, même pas 5 minutes, ils arrivèrent donc vite et sans encombres. Ils montèrent dans la petite carriole noire et n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant le retour de leur ainé. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs surpris de découvrir la nouvelle, endormie sur l'épaule d'une Alice toute rouge et juste en face, un Oz moqueur. Selon ce qu'il avait compris, son maître avait dit au lapin qu'elle était mignonne dans le rôle de grande soeur protectrice et celle-ci avait pris la mouche. Peu de temps après qu'ils aient quitter la ville, Gil remarqua que le stupide lapin commençait à tomber de sommeil, il échangea donc sa place avec elle sous sa demande pour qu'elle puisse dormir sur l'épaule d'Oz. Dès qu'elle fut endormie, l'interrogatoire recommença.  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est partis si vite? Et en pleine nuit qui plus est!  
-C'était trop dangereux de rester.  
-Pourquoi?  
-La chaîne... elle voulait absolument cette fille.  
-Ca arrive que les chaines qui ont des préférence de victime.  
-Tu ne comprends rien! Alice était juste dehors. Il aurait du aller vers elle mais non. Il la voulait absolument, dit Raven en désignant la noiraude endormie sur son épaule.  
-Donc…elle aurait plus de puissance qu'Alice?  
-J'en sais rien. En tout cas elle a quelque chose. Je crois que… que c'est une sirène…  
-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi! commença à rigoler (doucement) le blond, mais voyant l'air grave de son ami il demanda: Que c'est-il passé dans le bar Gil?  
-Tout était normal au début, chuchota presque le plus âgé, mais quand elle est montée sur scène et qu'elle a commencé à chanter y'avait plus aucun bruit. C'était merveilleux. La chanson n'avait rien de spécial mais… je sais pas… sa voix était… envoûtante! Et quand elle s'est arrêtée tout le monde a… pété un plomb. S'était horrible, plus personne n'était saint d'esprit.  
-Sauf toi! rajouta le jeune garçon  
-Je ne pourrais pas le juré.  
-Comment ça?  
-Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle. Je voulais absolument l'aider. Je crois que son regard m'a comme... hypnotisé.  
-C'est possible. Ca expliquerait ton attitude bizarre.  
-Hum, se contenta de répondre le brun.  
Juste après la chanteuse frissonna. Le corbeau enleva précautionneusement sa veste et la posa sur ces épaules avec un doux sourire et enleva une mèche ébène du visage de la jeune fille tout en reprenant son chapeau. Puis il se retourna vers le blond qui l'avait regarder faire et avait levé un sourcil avec un sourire moqueur. Gilbert, vexé, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et ne la quitta plus du reste du voyage. Il avait décidé d'attendre le lendemain pour prévenir Break et Sharon de la tournure des événements. La voiture s'arrêta dans un mouvement brusque et, tandis qu' Alice tombait de la banquette, la deuxième fille s'était redressée et regardait maintenant de tout le côté.  
-Aiiiieuuuuh !  
-Calme! On est juste arrivés! expliqua le brun voyant la noiraude sur le point de paniquer.  
Alice elle se releva vexée du peu d'attention qu'on lui portait. Et enfin il rentrèrent tous dans le petit appartement.

Le soleil pointait à peine quand Gilbert se réveilla. Il s'étira en grimaçant: il s'était endormi sur le fauteuil pour veiller sur la chanteuse et apparemment son dos n'avait pas apprécier. Il tourna la tête vers le sofa, où se tenait quelques heures plus tôt celle-là mais tous ce qu'il vit fut le lit de fortune complètement vide. Il se releva brusquement paniqué et regarda autours de lui: personne n'était réveillé et il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune inconnue. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve? Et s'il avait inventé toute cette histoire? Non! Impossible! Il ne voulait pas que ce ne soit qu'un rêve… et pourtant… cette histoire était si farfelue qu'il aurait bien pu imaginer tout cela. Après tout il était un homme comme tout les hommes. Et il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de chercher un relation amoureuse. Et quel fantasme plus courant qu'une sirène. Le brun rougis à cette pensée. Il prit son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet et partit en direction du balcon. "Une sirène… j'ai vraiment un esprit tordu moi".

* * *

Voilà voilà c'est fini... enfin je ferais p't'être une suite sur demande u.u. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Oh et les reviews c'est toujours cool à lire et c'est pas long à écrire... enfin c'est qu'une suggestion ^^


End file.
